Where No Man Has Gone Before
by Mairemor
Summary: Join Captain Eric Northman, Yeoman Sookie Stackhouse, Chief Science Officer Bill Compton, Nurse Pam, and Chief Engineer Clancy on the starship Cornucopia and his gracious and plentiful crew who now face THE WRATH OF QUINN! Space sex-lots of laughs
1. Chapter 1

Where No Man Has Gone Before—Ch 1

**A/N** This is an AU, not quite AH, ESN spoof. LOL if you'll can figure that out then you're one of the gang!

Any Trekkers out there, I come in peace. Please don't fire on me with your phasers!

"Captain Eric Northman's log, stardate 3152. Space, the final frontier, this is the maiden voyage of the Starship Cornucopia, whose gracious and plentiful crew have been sent to patrol outposts guarding the neutral zone between the enemy planets Romulus and Remus and Federation space. Received distress signal from Federation outpost Gamma-Delta. We are moving to assist…Northman out."

Eric Northman's glacial blue eyes gazed into the vast emptiness of the Gamma Quadrant. Thoughts of his beautiful personal assistant Yeoman Stackhouse were driving him to distraction. They had been in deep space for less than one earth month and daily briefings with his luscious yeoman were giving him wet dreams. When he thought of those ripe, creamy breasts straining against the thin fabric of her red, regulation uniform, those toned, tan thighs meeting the short red skirt, the way those long tan legs looked in the black boots and red mini skirt his focus slipped from administrative duties to administering special attention to the Yeoman's delectable cleavage. Romulans and distress calls aside, all that Eric wanted at that moment was a chance to run his hands up Yeoman Stackhouse's smooth inner thigh, dip his fingers into her warm, smooth wetness, watch her throw her head back ,listen to her moan, and…

A mellow chime sounded. Yeoman Stackhouse's flawless face appeared on the view screen.

"Cum!" _Damn! Did he just say that?_

The door whooshed opened and Yeoman Stackhouse burst in holding her info pod. She bit her lower lip nervously and a tiny flash of pink tongue shot out. God, how he wanted to have a nibble himself! She was looking down at the info pod, her delicate fingers flying over its interface, and ran right into his chair. With a small cry of dismay, she dropped the pod, and stumbled right into Eric. He automatically grasped her shoulders to steady her. Her warm, soft breasts pressed up against him. She gasped and he swore that he could feel her nipples harden. The part of him that most wanted to make the Yeoman's acquaintance was doing its best to stand at attention while pressed against her toned stomach. Her eyes widened. She'd gotten the message and his good buddy was vehemently urging him to pull the Yeoman in a little closer and get lucky.

Yeoman Stackhouse stared up at Eric, her beautiful blue eyes brimming with shock and embarrassment. He forced a stern expression onto his face. It might upset her, but stern was better than horny! He released her maintaining his glacial stare.

" Yeoman Stackhouse why are you here ?" He thought he'd hit just the right combination, calm yet slightly disapproving. Sometimes even captains had to be posers.

"Sorry Captain," she stammered and bit her lip adorably, "You said come and I came. I'm...I'm sure I heard you order me to come..."

Eric just stared at her picturing just what ordering her to cum might involve.

Yeoman Stackhouse blushed beautifully. She was even more gorgeous when she was flustered. There have been so many incoming messages that I've had to process you see sir, and then there's this new data that you requested on the Romulan Warbird galaxy class ships… let me just…"

She spun around and bent down to retrieve the pod. Her firm round bottom was only centimeters away. If he just pulled her back… Sweet Jesus! The skirt barely cleared her bottom. Yum! He clenched his hands into fists to resist the urge to run them across the smooth soft skin that met the red border of skirt and cup those perfect peaches!

Yeoman Stackhouse whirled around grasping one of the pod's control shafts, then placed the pod carefully on the table.

"Here's the data you requested on the Warbirds, sir. Also, Admiral Pike requests that you update out status immediately. And Chief Engineer Clancy requested that you look over these statistics on dilytheum crystal renewal…"

Her watched her fingers fly over the info pod's shaft. What idiot of an engineer had made that thing look like a phallus ? Her fingers stopped fluttering as she ran her index down the length of the shaft, "Let me just drag this information to the priority folder."

His eyes were totally focused on that little finger slowly gliding down. In one more second, he was going to grab that little hand and those little fingers could trail right down his long, hard…

Yeoman Stackhouse beamed up at him. " The information is now in order for you sir. Since Chief Engineer Clancy's on REM cycle (she was very proud that she'd picked up all of the jargon and didn't use the civilian word" sleeping"), he asked me to brief you. '

Her eyes met his; a very slight smile curved her full lips, creating adorable dimples that were begging to be poked by his tongue. " Do you need to be briefed, sir?"

Captain Northman donned what his buddies called his pussy-eating grin and leaned toward her, "Yes I'll definitely need to be briefed. And, Yeoman, I'll need to brief you about up and coming affairs."

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where No Man Has Gone Before CH 2**

**A/N** The characters are CH's not mine. The Cornucopia is mine in name only as it is based upon the USS Enterprise. I have twisted the Romulans perversely for my own purposes. … I'll do the best I can to update frequently. I'm a mom; so I've got to bake lasagna, mop floors. and wipe…small surfaces : )

**Geek note**: The Flight Control console, is referred to as the Conn. It's responsible for the actual piloting and navigation of a Federation spaceship. The Conn officer, Chow (heheh), is both navigator and helmsman. Just in case you're ever asked…

Yeoman Stackhouse's POV

"Yeoman Stackhouse reporting in my capacity as Captain Northman's personal assistant stardate 3152.2. We are at the Neutral Zone. We've lost contact with the Gamma Outpost hailing frequencies have been attempted with no response. Team leaders Helmsman Lieutenant Hiraku Chow and Chief Science Officer Bill Compton beamed down to investigate and found the post destroyed and all of its inhabitants gruesomely drained of blood. Alien vessel detected at 3152.1 then vanished along with all sensor detection. Captain Northman ordered all engines and systems shut down. The Cornucopia is playing a silent waiting game in hope of regaining contact. Stackhouse out."

I sighed. The situation was grim and tense. All fifty Gamma personnel were dead. Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Maryanne Ludwig, was analyzing tissue and microscopic blood samples. There was almost no blood left to analyze! I'd have to talk to my friend Pam Effington, the head nurse. Maybe Pam would give me the low down on what kind of creatures consumed so much blood. I leaned against a bulkhead trying to get a grip on myself. A supernova of lust was radiating from my quim to every sector of my body. I'm pretty sure that I had read the Captain's implication correctly. He said "affair" right? He could have used lots of other words. Well shit, just out of Starfleet and already en route to personally assisting the captain in the sack. Some women played this game. Even after all of the centuries that the smarter sex has been enlisting there was still prejudice. Federation starships still held fast to many naval traditions and some of the good old boys still didn't like women on the bridge of the ship. Old traditions are hard to excise. Wow. Was I on my way to becoming the Captain's bimbo in residence?

Chief Engineer Liam Clancy glared at me, " What troublin' you girl? Get your head out of the nebulae and deliver this pod to the Captain immediately! For his eyes only! I canna deliver it myself!"

He wouldn't bother his broad ass to deliver it himself! Clancy's got an intergalactic ego—and he's earned it in part for his revolutionary advancements in transporter technology.

And he'd just called me _girl! _

I pasted on my spiffy, fake smile, tried not to grind my teeth together, and grabbed the info pod before my temper got the better of me and I punched him in his ball sack, " Yes sir. Right away sir!"

The door whooshed open and I headed for the bridge. That Clancy may be brilliant, but he's still an asshole. I know he undresses me with his eyes every chance he gets. And he's rude as hell. He's your typical tech nerd and for all of his smarts, I don't think he's getting any. I snickered…it's sim sex or nothing for you buster…

Four years of Starfleet, excellent, grades, and here I am—a glorified secretary to—the hottest, most dynamic captain in the fleet. I could do better, no I should do better…but I could do worse…

When I walked onto the bridge. Captain Northman was seated in his captain's chair aft of the Conn, his eyes glued to the viewscreen. Oh, he was was a magnificent bird of prey ! With his long hair pulled back and braided in a queue as regulations required, he was like some uber space Viking hottie and I felt an overwhelming compulsion to take off all of his clothes and make him my personal popsicle. Lick, lick, lickalicious…mmmm. My licentious reverie was interrupted by the calm, cool voice of Chief Science Officer William Compton, aka Nameless Prick. (I'll explain later!)

"Captain I've tried to track an unknown ship but I can not pinpoint it's location. It is possible that the Romulans have some kind of invisibility shield. I fear that they will proceed toward the Gamma-3 Outpost with similar results. Because we can no longer track its signal, the ship may no longer be moving as sub-warp speed and may be in innumerable locations."

Sheesh! Why did he have to talk like an f-n robot? Although I pretended to look at the screen, I glanced at him briefly .His dark eyes locked on mine and his look was desperate. Hah! He wanted me to make eye contact. I stared at the view screen like I'd never seen a star before. Not looking...not looking you two-timing SOB! I moved decisively behind the captain's Chair hoping that Captain Northman would notice me eventually and take the info pod.

Eric Northman rose from his captain's chair, a lithe and powerful animal fully alert and focused upon the enemy. Even though we were in imminent danger of attack, my eyes left the view screen and stared at his broad back, narrow hips, and tight ass. My nipples ached and my panties were more that a wee tad moist as I compounded that image with my memory of falling against the Captain's hard, muscular chest just last night.

He voice was calm, powerful, "We've cut power. The enemy ship may not be aware of the Cornucopia. Hold steady, Mr. Chow."

Bill turned to the captain again " Sir, we've picked up a signal !The ship appears to heading towards the Romulan Neutral Zone but it's changed course. Sir! It's headed directly towards us!"

Captain Northman's voice boomed across the bridge. "Put the crew on Red Alert, Mr. Chow! All hands assume battle positions! Mr. Compton shields up!"

Captain Northman whirled around, his blue eyes blazing, "Yeoman Stackhouse! Why are you still on the bridge? Assume your battle position immediately! "

Oh I so wanted to assume a "battle' position" for the captain! I mutely extended the info-pod.

"That will have to wait. Assume your battle position immediately!"

Before I could apologize and head back to engineering, a huge Romulan Warbird uncloaked to our starboard bow and the Cornucopia lurched to port.

" Direct hit from the Warbird!" Bill cried out. Well, duh!

" Mr. Chow! Fire photon torpedoes!" The Captain roared.

Then the ship tilted and I lurched directly into Captain Northman 's back and marvelous buttocks. Oh God! I'd done it again! I clenched my arms around him instinctively to steady myself. I could feel his heart beating and the warmth and tension in his muscular torso. Without saying a word, he reached back, and, so quickly I wasn't sure if I had dreamed it, ran his hand up my thigh before pulling me beside him.

"Mr. Chow, fire at will! Yeoman! Assume a post beside Mr. Compton!"

"Aye, Aye Captain"

I hurried off next to Bill, my cheating ex. He'd popped my cherry when I was a freshman and he was an upperclassman in his final year at Starfleet Academy. We'd been at it hot and heavy for about three months, when I caught him in bed with Crystal Norris the campus slut. He was my first and had declared undying love and I was dumb enough to believe him. So I was broadsided. I swore that I'd never make the same mistake twice and had assumed a "what's love got to do with it " philosophy when it came to relationships. Bill was looking at me expectantly. He'd just love it if I lurched into him! I declined his offer to help activate my gravity belt, just as Captain Northman barked, "Assume evasive maneuvers!"

I wished that I could do just that!

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea! I was three decks from engineering where I should be, stuck next to the last man in the galaxy I wanted to be within a quadrant of! I should have interrupted the captain and left directly after delivering the info pod! If my damn libido weren't on red alert, if I hadn't been staring so hard at the Captain's ass, I'd have been back at my post by now. This behavior wasn't going to win me a commendation. Captain Northman's a legend as a captain and as a lady's man. I am in awe of him, but in my fantasies I am so ready for something sleazier than a little stumble against his magnificent muscular chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Where No Man Has Gone Before Ch 3

**A/N: ** This is an AU story. I don't own the SVM characters; they are CH's babies, even if they are on a Federation Starship (which belongs to the Star Trek pantheon). In keeping with our original ficlet fun, my word generated inspiration for this chapter is** infallible insight**…

**More Geekness**: A Class M planet is an Earth like planet. A Tribble is a fuzzy little creature that looks like a hairy pompom (actually Pam wouldn't have a Tribble aboard as they're basically born pregnant…a very funny Trek episode!). For the sake of the plot, the poor Romulans are at my mercy.

Captain Eric Northman's log. Stardate 3152.2—"Although the Romulans have constructed an invisibility screen that shields them from visual detection, it also prevents them from using their weapons or visual aids when they are cloaked. The U.S.S. Cornucopia pursued and the Romulan Warbird uncloaked and fired upon us. Although our phaser banks were damaged, the Warbird took a direct hit from our photon torpedoes which disabled its ability to cloak.

Having recovered from her latest bout of Andorian herpes, Chief Communications Officer Crystal Norris is back at her post keeping all hailing frequencies open. The Romulans have not responded to her persistent requests and have pulled away from the Cornucopia. We are receiving distress calls from the Gamma 4 outpost located on the last class M planet before the Neutral Zone. We are racing against time to rescue the inhabitants as the Romulans appear to have an insatiable need for humanoid blood. Chief Science Officer William Compton has the Conn with orders to contact me immediately should there be any change in Warbird's status. Northman out."

Although a Starfleet captain is technically always on call, it was my REM cycle, and I was looking forward to a deep, dreamless sleep. For the past Earth week, I'd been plagued by dreams of myself and the Yeoman having sex in Terran hot tubs, Capellan nectar baths, and even in a vat of warm Orgasian pleasure pods. Yep. Baths had been the theme and wet dreams like I hadn't had since I was sixteen had been the result.

What I should have been thinking about was the plight of the poor people on the Gamma 4 Outpost, What I _was_ thinking about was the silky smooth texture of Yeoman Stackhouse's long legs against my palm and the feel of those grade A tits pressed firmly against my chest. Would it be so wrong to have a fling with my Yeoman? You bet! Did captains have affairs with other crew members? You bet!

When you're on a Constitution-class starship for two years with 440 officers and enlisted, things are bound to happen.

OK, I'll admit that I'm irrepressibly horny. Maybe I should just take Crystal Norris up on her tacit offers. That's how she'd risen to her post, or posted to her post. She sure knew her way around a starship, so to speak, and was sexy enough if you like that feline type of woman. Without the marvels of modern medicine that woman would be a walking pharmacopoeia of STDs !

Some prankster had already posted a general memo to the crew that stated, "Friends don't let friends sleep with Crystal."

But, among the brethren (and sistren for that matter) Yeoman Stackhouse was an entirely different equation. Lots of guys wanted a piece of her and, so far, no one had gotten so much as a nibble.

I had just stripped off my regulation gold top and was about to peel off my form fitting black trousers, when the a soft chime sounded and my viewscreen was filled with the image of the delectable Yeoman Stackhouse , slender fingers curled around the info pod's shaft , waiting for her captain's order to come.

God she was hot. Red is my favorite color and , of course, her short, short mini dress was red. You had to love the brass who had approved that uniform ! Her mass of natural blond hair was twisted into a loose chignon. A few wisps framed her lovely face.

I was about to call out "Come !" when the Yeoman's buddy, head nurse Pam Effington, waltzed by with her new pet, a neutered Tribble, cupped gently in her hands.

I was pretty pissed off. Approved pets are only permitted in the crew member's personal quarters.

I stopped being mad as soon as the Yeoman leaned over to place the info pod on the ground and her dress rose up to define , once again, her perfectly rounded derriere. She straightened and cupped her hands around the little monster, stroking its soft fur and rubbing her nose against its tiny pink one. Rub, rub, rub. Stroke, stroke, stroke.

"Not the stupid Tribble...me!" My old buddy was whimpering for some attention .

Her perfect lips pursed and made kissing sounds as she whispered "Pwescious, pwescious, pwescious." .

Time to end this party...Romulan Warbird to catch...people to save. But above all, I wanted access to her info pod and I needed Yeoman Stackhouse to brief me thoroughly, covering every detail very precisely.

"Yeoman!" I barked. The poor girl nearly threw the Tribble at Pam in her desperation to resume a professional persona.

Pam hurried away while Yeoman Stackhouse resumed a military stance, "Request permission to enter, Sir!"

"Come! Immediately! With your pod in hand!"

Yes! The pod! She blushed adorably and recovered the pod with disappointing alacrity. The door whooshed open, then it closed behind her. She stood for a minute taking in my whole package without a word.

I had been so intent upon my luscious yeoman that I had entirely forgotten that I was shirtless.

A captain should always retain his dignity and I had an absolutely infallible insight that I was screwed! But, then again, I wanted to be screwed!

My consternation gave voice to my inner dialogue.

What I'd _wanted_ to say was, "Please excuse my appearance Yeoman. I'd forgotten that you'd arranged to meet with me…" Then I should have turned my back and asked her to arrange another time to look over the files and new directives.

What came out was, "Well, _fuck me_!"

A Starfleet graduate, the Yeoman did exactly what Starfleet Regulation 12; Section 1 instructed and took all necessary precautions while assessing an unprecedented situation. She carefully placed the info pod on the table and without tripping once, walked over to me, placed her hands very lightly on the edges of my trousers, looked me straight in the eyes without blushing once and breathed, " Is that an order Sir ?"

***********************************************

Next, Sookie's point of view and some lemony ESN ; ) I'm working on some very heavy scenes for my other stories, so I hope that you're enjoying this lemony fluff ! Please let me know what you think. Reviews are my Red Bull: )


	4. Chapter 4

Where No Man has Gone Before Ch 4

A/N The random word generator had gifted me with **reasonable unite**. This gets lemony and silly, so if you thought this was rated K , read no further ; ) Furthermore, CH's characters (not mine), Cornucopia ( mine in name only), Yeoman Stackhouse's briefings in Captain Northman's Ready Room (wish they were mine, lucky girl)

Yeoman Stackhouse's log, supplemental: Determined to prevent the Romulan ship's crew from draining more non combatants, Captain Northman ordered the _Cornucopia _into the Romulan Neutral Zone. It has come down to a waiting game and both ships have powered down to prevent detection. While making repairs, my brilliant ex, Chief Science Officer Bill Compton, accidentally activated a panel, and the Romulan Warbird became aware of us and ruined the best…briefing I had ever given Captain Northman…ever. Stackhouse out.

Now, don't jump to conclusions! I really _did_ come by Captain Northman's Ready Room to deliver that info. Clancy would have given me no end of shit if I hadn't.

Making sure that the Captain is briefed and taking all of his personal briefings is my business. If it hadn't been for that Tribble, if the Captain hadn't seen me acting like an idiot, _if_ he hadn't had his shirt off displaying that glorious chest and that trail of golden hair leading, down…if Bill Compton hadn't accidentally activated that damn panel putting the whole ship on red alert, I'd be well on my way to my third orgasm by now!

OK We'll get to the Nameless P's antics later! I know you're dying to find out what went on in that ready room. Captain Northman had just barked an order after watching me rub noses with a Tribble for God sakes.

I was trying to erase the last five minutes of my life so that I could meet the captain's glacial stare with a measure of self respect. I entered with my pod as instructed and the door whooshed shut behind me. I glanced down nervously to make sure that my pod's most pertinent information was ready for the captain to access.

Then I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. I swallowed to keep from drooling! His blue eyes were turned in my direction alright, but so was a mouth watering expanse of streamlined muscle sprinkled with just the right amount of golden hair tapering down to taut, flat abs.

And below that ahhh! Below_ that_ was the golden trail to paradise. My fingers twitched. If my legs hadn't decided to work, I think that I would have probably walked on my hands to get over there. It took him a moment to realize what I was staring at. And when he said "Fuck me," I was more than happy to obey my captain's direct order.

I put my hands on those tight black trousers and peeled them down very slowly while the captain deactivated the view screen (smart thinking!). I knelt and let my tongue wander down that golden trail to that happy place where the tallest ship I had ever seen awaited my attentions. He gripped my shoulders and growled low in his throat as he ran his hand through my hair and pressed me forward, toward that gorgeous golden nest where that huge mast of deep space wood begged for a good polishing!

It seemed only reasonable to unite my mouth with his monument and give the captain the blow job of his life.

I flicked my tongue over the top of his cock teasing it into his slit just a little, before taking him into my mouth and circling his head with my tongue while massaging the base of his cock.

The captain clutched my head and moaned, "Deeper !"

Okie dokie. Down, down, down. It was a long way down, but I made it without any sound on my part except the prerequisite "mmmmm!"

I hung out there while he did a little moving of his own, and then slipped back up, up, up and flicked a little cream off the top of the dessert before repeating the procedure. He was thrusting into me now his hands gripping my shoulders.

I reached around to his high, tight ass as it flexed , faster and faster, until he came long and hard with a long guttural "OOhhhhh!"

He collapsed on his knees next to me and gathered me into his arms.

It was sort of funny because I still had all of my clothes on, boots included, and the captain Greek god that he is, was as nude as Michaengelo's David and exponentially better hung!

"That was cataclysmic!" he whispered as he unzipped the back of my dress, peeled off my thoroughly soaked panties, and pulled off my boots.

He lifted me onto the bed and smiled wickedly, "My turn to be in charge of the Conn!"

He parted my lips with his tongue and made sweeping, swirling motions inside my mouth before trailing his lips and tongue down my neck until he captured my nipple, sucked hard, and dipped his long, skillful fingers into me.

I bucked up against him; beads of sweat trickled between my breasts.

I had a new mantra too. Here's how it went, "Please, Eric, please! Please, Eric, Please!"

Captain or not, once you've foozled a guy and he's licked sweat from between your boobs, you're on a first name basis.

I reached down and circled and stroked until he was rock hard and ready. But he wasn't done with me yet!

He was gunning for some good old fashioned American pie (Sookie Stackhouse's secret recipe!).

He locked his arms around my waist and headed south coming up once to comment "You taste so fucking good!" before sucking on my clit and going back for seconds.

I'd started my manta again, a little more breathlessly, then decided that the cavewoman tactic might get the desired result.

I grabbed his hair and started to drag him up while I arched up against him. Lust cares nothing for gravity and I have a strong back!

I ran my hand over the smooth rippling muscles beneath the warm, bare skin of his back and demanded, "Spear me!"

It was the first word that came to mind, ok?

At this point my clit was functioning as a second brain.

Eric thrust deep and we were bucking, arching, and colliding in an accelerating rhythm until I cried out and clenched around him while he shuddered above me, came like Vesuvius and moaned,

"That was…galaxy class!" Not the most articulate post coital remark, but he was probably thinking with his version of a second brain too.

We snuggled for a bit and Eric was just flipping me over to begin round three, when Bill's less than cool voice honked,

"Captain, we have a problem,"

_Oh yes we do and his initials are NP!_

Eric cursed under his breath, rolled off of me, and began to get dressed.

I could almost see the gears turning as he tried to calculate if he had time to take a quick shower to wash off the sexy smell, then discarded the idea.

"What's the current status Compton?"

I rolled off the bed in search of my uniform.

_The status is exus interruptus!_

Bill's voice was still quite agitated ," While making repairs to the damaged auxiliary photon banks, I, um, accidentally activated a panel… I'm afraid that the Romulan ship detected the _Cornucopia _and has moved in to attack.

"And Captain, I'd like to issue a demerit to Yeoman Stackhouse. Clancy reports that she did not return to her station by the required time of 3251.09."

_Well. Yikes NP! Way to win me back!_

Eric was all business, "I'm on my way! Mr. Chow prepare to fire on the Warbird!"

Bill's a bright guy. I figure that he knew exactly where I was and was trying in his twisted way to show that he was jealous and still cared.

Maybe he thought that I'd feel embarrassed or maybe feel his pain. When it came to getting me, Bill never failed to miss by several light years.

Captain Northman looked at me and waggled his eyebrows, "As for the Yeoman, I'll discuss her possible demerit with her privately. She will certainly need to be briefed thoroughly while appropriate actions are considered !**"** **. **


	5. Chapter 5

Where No Man Has Gone Before Ch 5

_**All a girl needs is some mace and a pair of underpants**_... (Dillon Babington)

**A/N**: ROTF! My friend Dillon just coined the EPIC quote above. I am incorporating it into this chapter in her honor : ) The random word generator has given me **agree oppression** as an inspiration for this chapter. Nothing is mine; not the characters, not the ship, not the quote! Well, the lemons _are_ mine. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Geek Note:** Just one wee note in honor of Scotty (Clancy here). A spacecraft equipped with a **warp drive** can travel at velocities greater than the speed of light.

***************************************************

**Captain's Log Stardate 3152.10**:_ Chief Science Officer William Compton's blunder with the control panel allowed the Romulans to track the Cornucopia and open fire. The __Cornucopia's barrage of phaser fire has damaged the Romulan Warbird. Clancy reports that, due to our counter attack, the Romulan ship has no warp power. Both Compton and Clancy agree that the Warbird cannot escape and must communicate with us to escape being destroyed as an enemy combatant. They both also insist that I reprimand Yeoman Stackhouse for her dereliction of duty during a red alert._

Actually, the glorious Yeoman deserved a very large, very heartfelt commendation for the unreserved assistance she delivered to her captain in a crisis of substantial proportions!

She was currently standing at attention before me in my Ready Room in her regulation tight fitting, red mini dress and black boots. Kudos to the Federation brass that approved black dominatrix boots for female crew members!

As required, her supple arms were behind her back, her golden head and sapphire blue eyes faced forward, and her long, tan legs were slightly spread apart.

A crew member must remain at attention until her captain orders her to be "at ease." I had no intention of doing that until we had some fun.

I stood a foot in front of her and loomed above her.

"Chief Science Officer Compton and Chief of Engineering Clancy accuse you of being a bad, bad girl Yeoman Stackhouse! What could possibly have kept you from Clancy's broad, imposing side? " I barked.

Her lips twitched in a slight smirk which she instantly controlled as she continued to stare directly ahead into my chest.

"Such serious accusations require a thorough assessment by your captain!"

I knelt down in front of her and ran my hand slowly up one shapely, tan leg, and past the firm swell of her thigh. I sucked in my breath as my hand slid along the perfect curve of her buck naked behind and traveled on to her curly mound of golden perfection.

"Very well! All major muscle groups below the torso seem to be functioning. Is this a valid assessment Yeoman?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" A little breathless now, but still as a statue, eyes still ahead…

I slid my fingers into her warm, wet service center, "Not carrying concealed...no contraband?"

I stood slowly and licked my fingers. God! She tasted good!

"No substances detrimental to any personnel's health and well being?"

'Sir! No sir!"

"So, what is your status Yeoman?"

"Sir, I've responded to orders and reported promptly for duty! Compton is a jealous prick and Clancy is a frustrated horse's ass, sir!"

I smiled and lifted her supporting her bottom so that her red dress rose up to just below her adorable belly button. I glanced at the time as we tumbled onto the bed—about fifteen minutes …tops.

"Assessment duly noted and recorded! All charges dismissed!"

I peeled my pants off at warp speed and sighed as I pushed between those warm, golden thighs.

"Remain at attention Yeoman! Eyes on your captain! I'll just check to ascertain that there is no physical dysfunction of the lower lumbar or upper torso that might have kept your from your post!"

Her hips rocked up to meet mine as I plunged into her again and again, delving deeper with each rhythmic thrust. Her nails were digging into my back as she bucked up against me, hot, wet and abandoned.

We came at the same time. As I trailed my tongue across the fine beads of sweat on her lovely neck, I whispered, "At ease Yeoman!"

Now, you have to agree that the seeming oppression of orders can be creatively used to very good purpose!

Just then, the red alert flashed and the siren started. Thank god I had been forward thinking enough to turn the visuals off yet again!

An increasingly annoying voice honked, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Captain to the Bridge! "

Bill's voice really did literally lose its cool when he was uptight!

I pulled on my pants and slipped back into my boots. "Locate and surround intruder. Set your phasers on stun!"

The air shimmered directly in front of me! A Romulan had beamed directly into my Ready Room and my phaser was across the room inside of my desk!

The Romulan had dark, brown hair and the kind of chocolate brown eyes that some women call soulful. He would have looked like a Latin lover from a 20th Century B movie, except that he was white as a sheet and sported some impressive fangs.

Some guys would have been intimidated, but I don't have fang envy. It's a species thing…

The creature's nostrils flared as it eyed Yeoman Stackhouse with a combination of lust and hunger, or maybe hungry lust: She was hot as shit. If he had a pair or thereabouts, lust had to be a factor!

It took a step toward her as I lunged across the desk for my phaser.

His translating device must have been faulty.

"I vhant to sook yawr blawd!"

Sookie's hand was on her chest, but she was following procedure 6 Section 5 of the Federation Code ,which dealt with alien confrontation, to the letter.

She smiled cheerfully. "I'm sorry sir! Your translator must be faulty. Could you please repeat yourself more slowly?"

Ms. Cheerful's demeanor seemed to throw Mr. Hot and Heavy for a loop. He continued to advance a little more slowly, "I sad, I - vhant - to - sook - yawr -blawd!"

Sookie continued to smile as she whipped out a small dispenser of Klingon mace from her red lace bra and laid it on his face thick and heavy.

The Romulan roared and collapsed to the floor clawing at its eyes.

Sookie's smile widened as she placed her black dominatrix boot on the creature's chest and continued to spray.

"Sorry sir, any inter species blood sucking from unwilling donors is forbidden by Starfleet Regulation 2345.1 Section 23 of Routine Instructions for Interactive Protocol!"

I gripped my phaser, set it on heavy stun, and pumped a few blasts into the Romulan and one into his twin set for good measure muttering, " That's for the Yeoman, asshole."

As I knelt to secure the Romulan, Bill's voice, now cool and superior, wafted to my ears.

"Sir! It appears that a Romulan has beamed into your Ready Room!"

_Thank you Captain Obvious!_

"Yes Bill! Great assessment! Prisoner is secured thanks to Yeoman Stackhouse's heroic actions in defense of her captain. Please duly note that Yeoman Stackhouse will receive a commendation in front of the assembled crew and an increase in rank to Yeoman First Class!"

Bill's gulp was audible. I winked at Sookie.

Sookie was shaking her head and giggling as she pulled yet another item out of the apparent arsenal she'd lodged between those magnificent boobs.

She twirled a minimal red thong about her finger, and whispered, "All a girl needs is some mace and a pair of underpants..."

***********************************

LMFAO Dillon, you are the queen of wit ! ; )


	6. Chapter 6

Where No Man Has Gone Before Ch 6

**A/N**: Time to squeeze some more juice out of those lemons! **Warning: MAJOR LEMONS**—if you don't want to pucker up, read no further! The random phrase generator has gifted me with **pressed silicon, **a delightful combo for this chapter!

**Geek notes**: Remember Kanutu Nona, the sexy healer/magician and femme fatale? I've offered to promote her new product for a share in the profits ;) And, oh boy, have I screwed with the Romulans! In the Trekkiverse they're like Vulcans( pointy ears, green blood) who've ditched their logic, somehow picked up the hierarchy of ancient Rome, and have a serious yen to be Klingons (i.e. warrior barbarians).*laughs evilly* They are now SVM/Trek mutants with a slight Twi dysfunction mixed in as well. Please, _please_ send Eric Bana, the hot Romulan villain from the new Trek movie, to punish me!

All SVM characters belong to CH and_ will _belong to CH! Heartfelt thanks to Indigobuni for her helpful hints on futuristic attachments for delightful devices. The limerick is mine *snickers*

***********************************

**General Log Supplemental Stardate 3152.12—Sookie Stackhouse reporting for Captain Northman—**The Romulan commander, Flipapus Castratus, is currently in our Brig. Although his translator still seems to be faulty, it appears that the Warbird's food synthesizer stopped working and they intentionally crossed the Neutral Zone on a "foraging mission". Captain Northman has offered to supply them with a synthetic blood substitute while securing their ship. Let it also be duly noted that I will soon receive my first increase in rank with full commendations for service above and beyond the call of duty. Stackhouse out.

Flipapus Castratus was still out cold when I pulled on the thong, with a little unnecessary, but welcome, help from the Captain.

He nipped my ear and whispered, "Watching you mace the Romulan with your boot on his chest was fucking hot! When you prepare for our next briefing, think about that…"

And I certainly did! By the time Security had reached the Captain's room, I had completed Starfleet's version of the walk of shame, and by the time they had taken the Romulan to the Brig, I'd completed a quick PTA, and was back at my post in Engineering recording Clancy's recommendations regarding the _Cornucopia's_ dilythium crystals. When it came to the Engineering sector, Clancy was the quintessential big frog in the small pond. The _Cornucopia_ was his girl and about the only one he'd ever get without expending cash. He strutted around waving his arms towards the large obelisk against which two crystal spheres nestled.

" Me main thruster is already out of date and me supporting power sources are sorely lacking in …come on girl, help me find a word…"

"Juice? " I suggested sweetly.

Clancy glared at me, "Supplemental power…that'll do…I therefore recommend that the Captain secure a more potent dilythium tower with greatly enlarged and enhanced spherical supports."

Clancy eyes glowed with a fanatical light as he waxed poetic, practically jizzing.

"The_ Cornucopia_ is a high class lady and she deserves all the power those thrusters can deliver to keep her ship shape and humming along."

His little, piggy blue eyes squinted as he beamed at me, "The Captain canna but agree to that!"

"I'm sure that the Captain values the need for maximum thrust and the largest," _most cuppable, most lickable _"supports available, sir."

My mind had wandered to our next briefing and I was compiling my own list of items to download discretely from the sim generator. But my day, so to speak, was far from over. After, entering all of Clancy's recommendations and mentally adding to my personal to-do list, I hustled off to the Sick Bay for an exam, ship's protocol after an encounter with a new alien species. Castratus would be getting one too. Under Federation regulations even blood sucking hostiles had to be examined.

Since Pam and Dr. Ludwig had a few other patients to attend to, I slipped into to one of the cubicles and pressed the button to activate the privacy screen. Sure enough Castratus was in the Sick Bay drinking a bottle of synthetic blood and escorted by two burly, identical, crew members. He was wearing a pair of regulation drawstring pants above which he displayed a very white, muscular slab of stomach, wasp waist, and a broad muscular chest sprinkled with dark curly hair. Well, yum bloodsucker!

I pushed the "activate" pad for the privacy screen and stripped down to my bare essentials with my back to Castratus (who I was sure couldn't see me anyway) I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, and the very translatable comment " Vhat a dee lighful ass! Ahnd vaht sooculant teetees!"

I snatched up the examination gown holding it awkwardly against my chest, I whirled around in time to see Thing one and Thing Two nodding in agreement. Castratus sported a prodigious tent pole.

I was so shocked that I blurted out the first thing that came into my head, "Wood! Um, _would _you please tell me what your name means in Romulan?" _Shit, shit , shit…remember your Protocols girl!_

The Romulan smiled showing some serious fang, while Thingies just leered, "Seertenly luvely whan! Flipapus Castratus ees my name! Eet means Manly Man who eats mahny vooman's special deserts !"

Then I heard right inside my head" _Ze mace and zee boots and zee no panties wahs veery sexy. IT hurt soo good! There are no weemen on my wessle! Maybe you cum veesit me and be my Yeoman! Romulans are veery virile and strrong and pretty too. Ve sparkle in the soonlight. Ze teenage girls on all the plawnets luv us veery mooch_!"

He was smirking now and, I have to say, for an enemy combatant who sucked people's blood, he was looking pretty tasty. But a girl has to keep up appearances even when her privacy screen doesn't activate, so I gave him and Thingies a dirty look and mentally shot back, _Sorry Fella, I'm not in to being bitten and drained! _

His lips curved up in a wicked smile that displayed an awful lot of sharp, white fang. And his wood, well, _that_ had extended slightly as well.

_I theenk you would enjoy my leetle luv neeps…_

My nipples hardened and he nodded and caught my eye.

_I theenk that I am coreect !_

Yikes, no translation problems there! I was forming some very pleasant pictures of ménage a trios activities featuring Mr." Luv Neeper," the Captain, and myself that included items from my to-do list, when Pam bustled over looking furious and frustrated. She glared at Castratus and the big security guys then entered an activation code, and the opaque screen sprang into place.

"Sorry Sook! When Officer Compton screwed up that panel a lot of things got deactivated! He's such an amazing man; it embarrassed him to no end!"

Pam was carrying a BIG ONE for my ex. They'd gone out together briefly and he seemed to be totally over her, but she was still crushing on him to the point of obsession. It was just cruel that they were on the same ship! I mean she's this beautiful, blond, British gal, who dad's Sir Charles Effington. She rich, smart, hot, and her blood's been blue since before the Norman invasion. I know for a fact that many guys had approached her—but she's having none of it! She's lonely, hence the pet Tribble. It makes me so sad. She's awesome and she deserves to be loved big time. I wish I could figure out what's troubling her!

After a quick exam, Pam declared that I was in perfect health and showed me out through the personnel only area so that I wouldn't have to pass Mr. Sparkly. Though, I have to admit that more than one part of me wasn't objecting to that scenario. After a few hours of responding to routine Federation correspondence and trawling through official Star Fleet documents that required the Captain's signature, I tucked my pod into my ready bag along with the playthings I'd assembled.

As the Captain's personal assistant I had access to the entry code and made sure that I was in his Ready Room and in full regalia ahead of schedule. For tonight's entertainment I wore a black leather halter bustier with a lace up front, a leather and lace G-string complete with a leather garter belt with sexy chain swags, sheer back seam stockings, and bad ass black stilettos with 4 1/2 inch heels.

I pulled my special presents out of my ready bag and smirked as I picked up my favorite new toy, _Kanutu Nona's Magic Love Enhancer_ –_Now with New and Improved Vocal Commands!_

I examined it again with interest as it was apparently a "break through device" in the world of sexual paraphernalia . It seemed to be constructed out of some form of pressed silicon with simplified icons for the various "play settings". Its literature proclaimed "Kanutu Nona's Love Enhancer is light years ahead of ye old fashioned vibrator! There was a holographic image of a sexy gal with long black hair, full red lips and Cleopatra eye liner along with this catchy little poem:

Nona's the Kanutu queen

Who invented this sex machine

It concaves and convexes

And sexes both sexes

(And it's easy and pleasant to clean!)

I reviewed my list of choices for males and decided on the one that promised "the ache of desire and the joy of satisfaction…but not too fast!"

As a test run, I pressed the command prompt and announced, "Crave c*ck ring with stim vibrator!" Sure enough, the pressed silicon curled into the appropriate doughnut shape with enhancements. It was almost time to see if the other setting worked as well.

I dimmed the lights, lit the candles, and waited for Mr. Main Event (aka Slave!) to arrive. I hoped that Slave would clear this part of the deck for a few minutes while he slipped in; I wouldn't want any of the crew to see how thorough this briefing was going to be.

When the Captain entered the Ready Room, I was standing in ¾ profile, with my foot resting on a chair, equipment in hand.

He took one look at me, whipped his shirt off, whispered "Fuckwow!" and pounced.

I turned and placed my bent knee firmly against his straining crotch, smacked his hands enough to sting, and announced, "Mistress Sookie decides when you shall touch her, Slave!"

Eric started to grin and I dragged my nails softly across his lips, "I will tell you when you may smile, Slave."

I took out a black silk scarf, covered his eyes, and secured it firmly. "You need to be taught respect for your Mistress."

I ran my finger up his hard on and gave his hand a little tap when he tried to drag mine back.

"For that infraction you must be bound!"

It was payback time for the Captain's little Dom session!

I squeezed his nipple. "Accept! Or I will have to punish you even more severely!"

His lips started to curl into his pussy eating grin, but then he bit his lip in a futile attempt to sober up and announced, "I accept Mistress Sookie!"

I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his body, gently teasing his nipples with my tongue and teeth. He moaned and arched toward me.

"Let me see you! For god sake let me _fuck_ you!"

I placed the handle of a little whip against his chest and held him back.

"You may see me again and earn your reward after you have been punished! Now give me your hands!"

I ran my lips and tongue across his wrists then slipped on the Andorian Pleasure Cuffs. After making sure that they weren't too tight, I led him to the bed and secured him firmly.

Happy thought of the day: I guess that I was just born lucky! Here's this wonderful man, my captain and lover, who's letting me dominate him. I've tied him up, and he's helpless, wriggling with anticipation and lust... and now what do I do? Play with him!

With a soft laugh I peeled off his pants and held back a gasp. He'd gone commando and his huge cock was at attention. I blew on it softly and slid my hands down his thighs, then back up tickling and teasing. He could feel my breath on his cock, just enough to tease and bring a moan from his lips.

Eric gasped and strained toward my lips. I ached to lick the little drop of pre cum, but held back. Binding Eric while engaged in erotic sensory deprivation was sort of scary but incredibly sexy!

I brushed my lips against his. "What are you going to do to me Mistress?" he gasped.

I circled his nipples with my index finger and whispered, "I'm going to do something to you that no one's has ever done before."

And since Kanutu Nona's device was brand spanking new, odds were good that I was right!

I decided to press the controls, didn't want to give anything away, yet. The speeds were slow torture, quicker, quickest, and rabbit.

I tapped my nail against Eric's inner thigh. "Hmmm, decisions, decisions!"

I decided to start with "slow torture" with a bit of "cold as ice" on the side , then work my way up.

I straddled him, my gartered thighs clamped against his broad, muscular chest, then bent down and sucked and nipped at his hardened nipples.

When I circled his nipple with the ice cube setting he jerked and strained at the cuffs.

His voice was horse with lust, "Fuck me now Mistress…please!"

"Not yet Slave! You have not yet learned your place…"

I placed the device against his luscious twin set and whispered, "light as a feather…stiff as a board, quicker setting" and Nona's love machine sprouted feathery gossamer hairs , hovered and inch above Eric package, and vibrated ,brushed ,tickled and rubbed against his mountainous wood like a little 'ol pussy cat.

By this point, my own little 'ol puss was drenched and my thighs were well lubricated as well. I untied Eric's blindfold. He was panting and straining at the cuffs absolutely driven to distraction.

I lifted the little device and whispered three commands loud enough for him to hear.

"Whipped cream/ co*k ring, rabbit!"

The cream squirted out as I slid the ring over my golden Slave's aching Tall and Stout.

Eric heels were drumming against the bed as I took him into my mouth and licked and sucked him clean. He was thrusting into my mouth begging for Deep Throat.

I lightly slapped his vibrating length .

"I will release your hands, Slave, but only if you will do as I say!"

Eric had had enough of the mistress crap and frankly I was just too horny to care, but this was my party and Deep Throat was not in his cards tonight!

As soon as I loosened his hands, he clamped them onto my hips lifted me with the urgency that only a raging hard on can give a man, and impaled me with astonishing accuracy on the source of all of his troubles. Thankfully, my naughty panties were made for just such a purpose.

He raised me up and slammed me down while I did my damnedest to post in time to his galloping pace.

I wouldn't say he was pissed off, but he was definitely a man on a mission.

"Take that!" Slam! "And That!" Slam! "And that! You sexy bitch!"

Then he yanked the laces right out of the bustier so that my natural bounty spilled out, pulled me forward and began attacking my boobs with his teeth, lips and tongue, while he gave me the pounding of my life smack dab on my G-spot.

I was clenching around him so hard that I had to bite his shoulder to keep myself from screaming. His breath was quick and he sobbed my name when he poured himself into me while I shuddered with aftershocks.

We lay for some time in total silence, utterly spent.

I snuggled into him. Totally sated and happy. But I just had to tease him a little more.

"You know, the Romulan wants to join in the fun!"

Eric squeezed me to him, "To hell with him…not sharing!"

He chuckled, "The leader of the Gamma Delta outpost is beaming aboard tomorrow. Name's Kanutu Amelia, Kanutu Nona's sister so I hear, and she's pretty pissed off at the Romulan. Kanutu women are really _really _into S & M…and she is requesting a very intimate interview with the Vampire!"

*********************************************************  
Next Chapter—Sookie gets pinned (with a Starfleet pin!) and Kanutu Amelia's Interview with the Vampire plus heheheh…just wait and see !


	7. Chapter 7

Where No Man Has Gone Before Ch 7

The Blest Sexist

**A/N: ** _Get ready for a long, tall serving of Captain Northman and Yeoman Stackhouse. __**This fic is rated L for lemons!**__ Nuff said! Thanks for the reviews! *smirks* I am a review HO! Let the games begin!_ _Oh, the random phrase generator has proffered_ **blest sexist **_as my inspiration for this week's offering ; D_

**Geek Note: **_I've made sexy SVM witch Amelia Broadway, a sexy Kanutu woman (remember Kanutu Nona, from the last chapter??), a highly skilled, intelligent healer/magician and femme fatale. LOL, I put a hint of Mudd's Women in there as well!_

************************************************

_**Eric's POV**_

**Captain's Log Stardate 3152.15: **_We have retrieved all crewmembers from the Gamma 4 outpost, who have reported that the Romulans have threatened their livelihood and have admitted to noshing on humanoid "snack packs." Their leader, the very impressive Kanutu Woman Amelia of the Broad's Way, demands a personal conference with the Romulan Commander. All hailing frequencies are open as we attempt to resolve the current crisis. Let it also be noted that Yeoman Stackhouse received her First Class ranking today for service above and beyond the call of duty. Northman out._

The entire crew of the _Cornucopia _stood at attention in the main assembly area on Deck 11 as I gave my little spiel.

"Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship masters have had the happy privilege of commending crew members who have performed heroic services for their captain and fellow crewmembers. And so, we are gathered here today with you, Yeoman Sookie Adele Stackhouse, in the sight of your fellows, and in accordance with our laws to award you this medal of valor for the rescue of your captain from an enemy combatant "

I slipped the medal attached to the ribbon around her neck. That was easy enough! I noticed that Clancy looked steamed and that Bill just looked sour because I got to pin the honoree.

Here's where things got sticky. My hot, delectable lover, and the object of countless male crew members' wet dreams, stood before me at attention wearing her regulation red mini dress and black dominatrix boots, with her eyes staring straight ahead. How well the divine Yeoman stood at attention! Her magnificent boobs strained against the fabric where I would need to pin her new badge of rank. My dick twitched like a neurotic in a frenzy as I thought of the last time she stood at attention for me. Little did I know that this would be _The Day of Twitching Dicks_ for the entire male segment of the _Cornucopia._

My fingers inadvertently brushed across her scrumptious titties transforming the twiggy twitch into seasoned hardwood. The Yeoman might as well have been a stature for all of the reaction she was showing, but I just bet if I could reach down between those amazing thighs… I yanked myself back into the decorum of the moment and decided to place the pin chastely a little higher than regulation required, for my sake, if not for hers!

"On behalf of the Federation and Starfleet, I award you this badge recognizing your new rank of Yeoman First Class!"

My hand fumbled and brushed against her boob, but I got the damn thing pinned.

"At Ease Yeoman!" Boy, did that order bring back fond memories!

"Assembly at ease!"

Before their applause had even died down, the sirens started and the nasal voice of Crystal Norris blared into our ears, ""Alert! Alert! All decks alert! Alert! Alert! Captain to the bridge, please!"

The crew scattered to their stations and I indicated that the Yeoman should accompany me to assist in witnessing and recording the event.

When we reached the bridge, Crystal Norris spun around while Bill Compton attempted to get a lock on the visual.

"Prepare to shield Mr. Chow. Ms. Norris…?"

"Captain, the Romulan vessel is transmitting a communication signal. They've finally responded to my repeated approaches!"

Bill fiddled some more at the controls and our first visual of the interior of a Romulan ship and its crew sprang onto the screen.

A dapper looking fellow with curly hair and a cunt-face beard peered at me, then ogled the Yeoman and popped a bit of fang. His grey uniform had immensely large, stuffed power shoulders and a red half cloak was thrown artfully over one shoulder.

His accent sounded strangely British over the translator, "Greetings Starfleet nemesis! I am Centurion Victorious Madnuttus, commanding officer of this Warbird in the absence of Imperator Flipapus Castratus! I demand his immediate release under the terms of the Neutral Zone Treaty of 3077.01!"

The bridge doors opened and a low, sultry voice purred, " The treaty would be considered void according to Federation Amendment 7 Section 6.1, which states that any hostile forays into Federation Space constitute a breach of the treaty. As for your Imperator, he terrorized my outpost and I, Kanutu Amelia of the Broad's Way, have the right to interrogate him! He dared to victimize my crew and he _will_ explain his motives with excruciating accuracy!"

The speaker stepped forward and, I guarantee, all eyes belonging to male crew members on both ships were glued to the sex goddess who impatiently tapped her fingers against something that looked exactly like a riding crop. She wore a very shiny, very tight black shirt that read in several languages" _I __**heart **__my Kitty!_—with an extremely realistic depiction of a cat o nine tails arching across her large firm melons with the whip tails dangling tantalizingly over one pert and visible nipple. The wide red belt around her tiny waist led my eyes to the curves below and the curves above.

Thick, coal black hair tumbled down over creamy shoulders that begged to be licked. She was curvatilicious, dark and fiery, with smoldering amber eyes that glowed and pierced beneath sweeping lashes. She had an arresting face, with high, exotic cheekbones, and full red lips. Every inch of her screamed DANGER! TOUCH AT YOUR OWN RISK! I was willing to risk it, and from the look on the Romulan's face so was he. Bill kept staring at her out of the corner of his eye while pretending to fiddle with some program.

First I had to address the Romulan," Kanutu Amelia is correct Romulan. You Imperator invaded a Federation starship and will be held until I decide what to do with him. The Kanutu Woman does have a right to interrogate him in the presence of Federation witnesses. You entered Federation space as an aggressor and are currently disabled. You will stand by or risk destruction. Mr. Chow activate tractor beams! Northman out."

Madnuttus leered at Sookie, and leered extra hard at Kanutu Amelia who glared back at him venomously and hissed, "Bastard! You just wait and see!".

After a long time in deep space without any female crew members, he was probably ready to jump them through the viewscreen threat or no! "

I made a signal to Crystal Norris to deactivate the view screen. Of course, I'd have to make a decision about the Imperator. And Kanutu Amelia was determined to deal with him come hell or high water. Uh-Oh! I was suddenly aware that Sookie was drilling holes through me with her eyes. I turned toward my lover who looked like she wasn't sure who she wanted to kill first. I had to get both of these gals off of the bridge pronto. But I didn't think that the anger would last; I just had a feeling about these two!

*************************************************

_**Sookie's POV**_

Well, shit! Just when things are looking great, in marches the competition. And what competition! Kanutu Amelia of the Broad's Way radiated SEX, and if her sister Kanutu Nona, was any indication, this gal could and would deliver. I really can't blame Eric for staring. Hell, _I_ was staring. I knew instinctively that this lady meant business and that compared to her, my badass sexcapades were amateur. I was staring a hole through the back of Eric's head as he gave Kanutu Amelia a very thorough visual inspection. It didn't take a telepath to figure out what_ he_ was thinking about! Chow's tongue was practically hanging out, Bill was all shifty eyed and lusty, and the Romulan , who had popped a bit of fang for me, was in full battle display for la femme fatale. Either I have some psychic ability I don't know about, or Eric remembered that I was there and that I might be a wee tad put out.

After exchanging some pleasantries with Kanutu Amelia, Eric turned toward me with a twinkle in his eyes, " Yeoman, please show Kanutu Amelia and her crew their quarters and then, perhaps take them on a tour of the ship's facilities."

He turned to the living sex machine, his eyes still twinkling, "Kanutu Amelia, I hope that you and a guest of your choice will do me the honor of joining us at the Captain's table for supper tonight."

The flirt! Even if I wasn't a senior officer, I was his personal assistant and the hottie's guide not to mention the good times we shared in the sack, so that "us" better include me if he wanted Sookie Stackhouse's ass anytime in the near future!

Her full lips turned up in a radiant smile that displayed perfect, white teeth . She actually batted her eyelashes, and held out her hand, which Eric kissed (can't recall any Starfleet protocol for kissing a Kanutu Woman's hand!)

Her whisky voice was hypnotic. "Oh Captain, I would be delighted, as long as my guide is included as well ?"

Well, kudos to her!

"Of course !" Eric said smoothly. Oooh if I _hadn't_ been part of the original invitation, was I going to find a ways to twist his balls!

Almost as soon as we left the bridge and the doors whooshed shut, Amelia turned toward me.

" Your man is very handsome, but I don't want him, my tastes run…otherwise." Her voice was low and intense.

"How, how, did you figure that out ?" I hissed back. If a total stranger could read me like that, I was in big, big trouble!

Amelia's laugh was low and husky, " I am in the business of pleasure! So, I notice little nuances others might not. You, perhaps know of my sister Kanutu Nona?"

My beet red blush said it all ! "Um, we don't need gimmicks, but I have to admit, your sister's device was…really exciting!"

She laughed again. Passing male crew members had forgotten all about me and had their eyes glued firmly on Amelia's swaying hips and tight , rounded ass.

"Variations are fun if you're getting bored, or just curious !"

Amelia was ignoring everyone until Pam passed by and flashed us a smile. She looked particularly pretty today with her long, blond hair loose upon her shoulders. She never needed anything but a little eye shadow and lip color. Her peaches and cream complexion was flawless, lucky girl!

Amelia stopped in her tracks and stared after her with a hot light in her eyes, " Who is_ she_?" she whispered.

I called Pam back. " Pam this is Kanutu Amelia of the Broad's Way; Kanutu Amelia this is Pam Effington the _Cornucopia's_ head nurse."

Amelia smoldered up to her , slid the palm of her had on top of Pam's, and stroked across it with her thumb. Her eyes bored into Pam's. Pam was coloring up quite a bit, but she didn't drop her hand.

We'd been carefully trained to accept alien formalities, but what was happening in the middle of Deck 16 looked anything but formal.

Amelia's voice turned the sultry up a notch. She stroked the inside of Pam's arm, then allowed a tendril of Pam's silky blond hair to slip through her fingers, "A nurse! How delightful! Nurses are so caring and knowledgeable about the workings of the body. As the Yeoman says , my name is Amelia and I'm going to make a suggestion that I hope won't offend you…"

So much for formality! She leaned forward and whispered something in Pam's ear. Pam blushed again furiously, but looked into Amelia's eyes and nodded without even a glance in my direction. Hmmm.

As we walked off toward the lounge where Amelia's "ladies" waited, she turned to me, "I'd like to throw a small party on the hollodeck tonight, after I have an opportunity to …question… the Imperator. You and your Captain and any other , worthy crew members, could join _us _after supper."

Well it was nice that she thought that I was "worthy", but a hollodeck is fantasyland. Based on what I'd seen and experienced a Kanutu woman's dream world would be anything but celestial.

" I appreciate the offer!" Time to be cheerful and professional, " I'll have to check my duty roster and I can't speak for the Captain…he's always on call. And we do have a crisis situation with the Romulans !"

"Oh," she said airily, " the crisis might not be as much of an issue after my interrogation…but we shall see! Your captain will most definitely …come…for you, my dear. He would be a fool not to!"

OK a little offhand and sleazy, but a compliment's a compliment. I was beginning to like this gal!

When we got to the lounge, Amelia's spectacular crew of hoochies was otherwise occupied. At least three males buzzed about each glorious flower looking for an opportunity to commence pollination. There were two blonds, one tall and one petite, two gorgeous blue Andorian twins with long white hair and precious blue antennas, an Amazonian redhead who was built like a brick house and looked like she could blow one down, and a luscious brunette with a pale, delicate oval face and a firm , pushed up rack that beat mine by at least two cup sizes.

I was beginning to understand the business that the Gamma outpost conducted on the side. Maybe the womanless Romulans had heard the news and were looking for something other than a blood snack!

Amelia clapped her hands like a sultan, and the girls immediately left their potential Johns, and gathered round. I glared at the crew members, none of whom were off duty. We were, after all, holding an enemy ship and its commander hostage.

"Crisis Alert Guys!" _other than your groaning wood! _" Remember?" They grumbled and made their way back to their posts.

The girls laughed and rolled their eyes behind their retreating backs.

One Andorian twin remarked " All men are still _so _sexist. They still think deep down that they are superior! But we are going to bless one Romulan sexist tonight with the knowledge that we are the stronger sex! He will learn respect for the ladies of the Broad's Way!"

My heart was all aflutter at that thought, because Amelia had requested that I as well as the Captain witness her interrogation of the Romulan commander! We got through the tour with an extra long stop at the two bars where our "refugees" received more than enough "sympathy," then I showed the girls their rooms. They each had about twenty offers to join in various "activities" about which they wished to remain discreet.

It was almost time for the Kanutu to interrogate Flipapus Castratus. Amelia emerged from the dressing area in her room and spun around like a school girl going to the prom.

"How do I look?"

I gulped. Now I knew that I was way out of my league! Compared to her haute bad girl couture, my peek a boo Dom garb looked like toddler's clothes!

She was dressed all in red from her head to her feet..But she was no Santa's helper!

"Red is the color of our blood! Romulan's love our blood ! Let's see if I can find out how the Romulan likes my love bites!" She purred as she twirled a real mini cat o nine tails with little red beads on the end.

She was wearing shiny, red, high heeled, face trampling boots. Her red leather corset with neck extension was tightly laced and covered everything from her neck to her navel, but left her huge boobs totally exposed (she'd painted her nipples red too!). She wore tight red pants that left nothing to the imagination and , again, with critical core areas cut out . To top it off, her bag of tricks made mine look like rattles. There was one fetish that looked like evil tweezers as well as a wicked looking leather glove with little pins protruding from is palm. I raised my eyebrows.

Amelia laughed , " Oh that's an oldie , but a goodie! Nona's Nipple Slayer! And that's a Vampire Glove; very appropriate don't you think?"

Starfleet can sure give a gal an education!

Amelia was still chuckling , "Don't look so shocked, darling! Nona and I are helping women to feminize sexist males and make them submissive ! Someone's got to do it!"

There was one toy I recognized, but Amelia informed me that Nona had enhanced this Love Enhancer with a few options. She demonstrated by barking " Rambo!" The device levitated and began to spin while little whips lashed out. Ouch !

" Sylvester Rambo is our god of love and vengeance! It is said that he himself invented the original! Your Cupid with his little arrows is such a pussy compared to our Rambo! "

"No argument there!" I gasped. " But Kanutu Amelia," How to say this politely, " we have to get you to the interview and uh…I'm afraid that your attire might create some lack of concentration for on duty crew members."

Amelia shrugged, "Oh no problem!"

She reached back into the dressing area and pulled out a crimson hooded robe which covered her totally and hid her face in shadow. Perhaps this is how the Grim Reaper appeared to scarlet women!

We bustled down the hall, changed decks several times, and got lots of stares, but at least Amelia was covered from head to toe!

When we got to the interview Room , the captain was waiting. Eric and I were supposed to observe from a screened area ; we could see and hear what went on and intervene if necessary, but the roomies couldn't see or hear us.

Felipe wasn't bound or encumbered in any way and was sucking down his bottle of blood brewski. When the The Grim Hoochie entered, Eric and I glanced at each other a bit startled, as Amelia immediately began to berate Castratus in Romulan like it was her native tongue. The translator wasn't the least bit faulty now!

She threw off the cape and glared at Castratus whose fangs whizzed out like pop gun flags. He immediately went down on his knees and buried his head…well you _know_ where he buried his head. But that didn't last long. Kanutu Amelia of the Broad's Way was the REAL DEAL.

Amelia grabbed his hair by the roots and dragged him half way across the floor, walked on his chest with those wicked heels, then made him suck on said heels. She must have been light footed, but she still drew a little green blood. She pulled the whip out next, flipped him over, and began to lash his bottom, paying special attention to any equipment peeking out. He obviously could have gotten up if he'd wanted to. Eric was wincing…Maybe Starfleet was giving him a little more education too!

"You fucking prick!" The translator snapped in a bitchy Slavic sounding voice, " You've ruined my business! Now that the Federation knows about our little operation, I'll have to find a new location to open shop."

She raked crimson nails down his back.

"Ingrate! You are one of the many whose sexual hang-ups I've cured!"

"Mercy Mistress!" He gasped. I buried my head against Eric who simply couldn't peel his eyes away from this well orchestrated train wreck of an interview.

"Not to worry lover," he said calmly, " consenting adults here…OK… ah…don't look up!"

So, of course , I did!

Kanutu Amelia of the Broad's Way was straddling Flipapus's back with her knees on either side and her substantial crimson nippled melons pressed against him "No mercy you bastard! I have six girls to take care of! What's a mother to do?"

She bit the base of his neck between his shoulders and he groaned with pleasure. When she lifted herself to grab his hair, there was a perfect imprint of her pearly whites!

She shook his head and hissed!

"Don't fuck with me Flippy! We've taken care of you and your boys under the table for a long time. Then you had to go noshing on other outposts ! Asshole! Rambo!"

And to tell you the truth, when I saw what that thing was doing, I wasn't sure whether the first word was an insult or an order!

" I am a three times married Kanutu and my husbands have all died mysteriously ! One was projectiled into space through a faulty hatch. The next died an agonizing death when his bed caught fire. The third fell off of a cliff while we were admiring the view—clumsy! You chased away all of my paying customers and accidents happen!"

She began to nip his back, from his neck to his ass vigorously, while Eric (who was getting a bit excited) explained that , despite the pain, there are certain erogenous zones on the back that ,when chewed properly, send an electric vibration straight to your core.

I turned my back to the unique interrogation while Eric gave me a play by play like a sports announcer.

"She flipped him over…Uh Oh…Ouch… nipple clamps!( that as Felipe howled , then begged for more) Gotta feel that!"

"I promise Mistress!" Felipe gasped between Amelia's ministrations, " I will leave the Federation's Blood Bags alone! I will find you the finest rooms on the best Romulan planet. You and your crew can become Praetorian Housemates upon the Warbird! Just chew me and spank me some more!"

Eric took a deep breath, " Well, Vampire Gloves!…Damn!…that's just…and I've seen a lot…but…wow !"

I stepped in from of him without looking and turned him around, " Enough of this interview Captain ! I'm sure Kanutu Amelia will have reached an accord with the Imperator by its conclusion. "

I stood on tiptoes and brushed my eager lips against his mouth, " We have our own briefing to attend to!"

*****************************************

LOL BRIEF ME!! Please Review ; D

Next Chappy: Will Pam forsake Bill for Amelia? Will Bill forsake his ego for Amelia? Have Captain Northman and Yeoman Stackhouse been over educated?

**Please give me your suggestions for a Theme for Kanutu Amelia's Hollodeck Party and any "party games" you think they might enjoy ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

Where No Man Has Gone Before:

**Kanutu Amelia's Zone of Holo Bliss**

**A/N:** _Get Your Groove On! It's summer… It's time to Party! So, without further ado, get your asses to the holodeck and shake your tail feathers! Big, BIG shouts going out to my girls FDM and AmaZen, my mojo muses! In the midst of three other fics, this chapter wouldn't have happened without their suggestions and inspiration! Woots!_

_The Random Phrase Generator supplied me with _**stirred**** following** _this week_

**Geek Note:** _A holodeck is a room that combines transporter, replicator, and force field technology (sight, sound, taste, smell, & touch… Oooh!) so that you can live out your fantasies. Oh, you can interact on the holodeck subjectively (when you are fully part of the action and experience everything) or objectively (when you are just an observer). Amelia's program is set for subjective mode. This is a Next Generation invention…so, one more accusation of blasphemy heading my way from the Trekkiverse! *snorts. drinks another Hurricane!*_

_*******************************************_

**Eric's POV**

Captain's Log Stardate 3252. 19:_ OOhhhhh! Hollodeck… women...multiple choices, many doors…! Report will be summarized as a supplemental log at a later date. Northman out._

_Let me state, off the record that Kanutu Amelia threw the most fuckawesome party in the history of the Federation. It will never to be duplicated, alas, because a certain science officer "accidentally" deleted the program. It was also the party that nearly cost me…well, I'll let the story tell itself and you'll see. _

Except for the important bits, I will race through the dinner: official dress clothes, a nice meal which was tastefully served, beautiful women Sookie, Amelia, and Pam, men I tolerate Clancy, and Compton, a woman whose intellect exceeds her looks by light years, Dr. Ludwig, and Kanutu Amelia's desert, _Cardasian Passion Fruit Surprise_.

I vaguely recall that it was brightly colored and shaped like flowers that closely resembled the parts of a humanoid that matter the most. By the time we'd eaten _those,_ even Bill had a foolish grin on his face. Pam sat next to Amelia, who occasionally leaned over and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Kanutu Amelia proved herself to be an intrepid under the table explorer, playing footsie with Pam and occasionally trailing her long, elegant fingers up and down Pam's leg. By the time Pam had eaten one whole Passion Flower, she was blushing, dimpling and whispering into Amelia's ear. The desert was delish in all sorts of ways. It was succulent and sweet, with just a tiny tang of tartness, exactly like a fruity version of Sookie's personal passion fruit platter. Sookie was sitting next to me wearing a sweet, slightly musky perfume.

By the time the supper broke up, Bill was leering at Sook, who was making eyes at me; Pam was casting bedroom eyes at Amelia and Bill. Amelia and Clancy were equal opportunity leerers. No one, not even Bill and I escaped their gaze—which worried me a bit when it came to Clancy. Bill had kicked off his shoes and was trying to play footsie with Sookie, who was trying to play footsie with me. Even in our befuddled states, everyone was trying to avoid playing footsie with Clancy. Dr Ludwig had, intelligently, claimed that she was allergic to Cardasian Passion fruit, and was regarding our behavior with a less than clinical smirk.

When dinner was over, I rose and thanked my guests as protocol dictated, and thanked everyone for the pleasure of their company.

Kanutu Amelia rose sinuously from her seat and extended her hand, which I naturally kissed. Her amber eyes roamed over the company, "Thank you for your hospitality, Captain."

She, then added in a lower huskier tone, "I hope to see _all _of you at my little soirée. It's the least I can do to demonstrate my appreciation for all that you've done for us!"

All I wanted at the moment was for everyone except the Yeoman to leave the room so that I could dictate my memos directly into her info pod. We were both eyeing the table like it was Boardwalk on the ancient game of Monopoly; the floor wasn't looking too bad either. Suddenly, Bill stood up and announced coolly, "Thank you for the invitation, Kanutu Amelia of the Broad's Way! I am afraid that I must decline your magnanimous offer. I'm afraid that I must attend to updating the sensor program in lieu of attending your festivity."

Typical Bill talk. Sookie rolled her eyes behind his back, and amusement flickered across Kanutu Amelia's eyes.

"Of course Chief Science Officer Compton! I completely understand; duty first!"

She eyed him with a faintly calculating expression, "But if you do change your mind, the doors are always open."

It was time for me to step up to the plate and assert my alpha male ability to take care of business, "Since the Romulan situation seems to be in the process of resolution, and since I'm awaiting further orders from Starfleet, I will most certainly attend unless a further emergency arises."

She kept her features deceptively composed as she nodded at me and announced, "Until we meet again on the holodeck in about an hour!"

Amelia swept out of the room with Pam on her arm, while both my heart and my good ol' boy sank, as Sookie swept out of the room behind them.

**Sookie's POV**

Although it started out in the normal way, this was not a supper that was going to be used as an example for any of Starfleet's protocol training films. Amelia had obviously set her sights on Pam, and by the time we'd all sampled Amelia's _Passion Fruit Surprise_, our little dinner group had definitely started to swing. Eric slipped his fingers up and down my inner thigh. My skin tingled and my core began to vibrate with liquid fire. I sat there with my eyes half-closed, hypnotized by his touch. The love fest had already begun and we hadn't even hit the holodeck! Shoes were off, feet were rubbed. I thought that I heard Clancy moan. That pulled me back to sobriety like a dash of cold water! And if that didn't do it, Bill's cool, verbosity sure did.

It went something like this, "Blah, Kanutu, my blahdiosity…so sorry for my blahditudinous blahditation…"

Party Pooper!

I'm not sure if he was trying to make Eric feel like he was shirking his duty in front me, or whether he is really an uber dork who would pass up what promised to be the hottest party of his career.

Eric's eyes had a sheen of purpose, and he was eyeing me like a gourmand contemplating a petit fore. There was no way that I was going to miss Amelia's main event, so I sashayed out of the room right after Amelia and Pam. I could almost feel Eric's frustration, and decided to just let that pressure build. I had big plans for us on the holodeck!

What do you wear to a holodeck party that's set for subjective mode? It doesn't matter! The minute you walk through the door, the program selects the clothing, or lack thereof, for you.

When I arrived at the holodeck, quite a crowd had already assembled. Amelia's "girls" had made their own invitations and the queue was winding down the corridor. One of the Andorian twins peeked out and motioned me to the front like I was a VIP, and held out an elaborate golden chest emblazoned with the words, _**Love Lotto. **_I reached in and drew out a gold bordered card which read "The Garden of Earthly Delights."

Wow. My feet sank into plush, red, carpet that ran the length of the most opulent hallway, I had ever encountered. It looked like images I'd seen of a high class whore house, not that I'd ever been in one. It was just the right side of tawdry. The red walls stretched up at least 20 feet, and elaborate crystal chandeliers flickered along its length. Four massive gilded doors, with panels depicting all manner of erotica, faced each other in pairs.

Suddenly, Kanutu Amelia was before me, smiling, with her arms extended.

"Welcome darling! Your captain has already picked his card! Of course, you two are in the same room! As you see, there are four rooms, each geared to specific primal urges"

She walked me down the hall like a tour guide. The panels on the first door looked like Hieronymus Bosch's "Garden of Earthly Delights."

"This is the Montego Bay Room; I think you'll be happy here. But I want to show you the others in case you'd like a change!"

The panels on the next door depicted creatures in all manner of erotic transformations. That door was labeled "Bodies, Embodiments, and Becomings."

She opened the door and let me have a peak inside. The whole area was mirrored from floor to ceiling. Heavy damask drapes separated every imaginable substance upon which one might recline or sink, including huge beds, bear skin rugs, mud pits, and a vat of spaghetti.

I saw a few of Amelia's "crew" in there with their party guests. I pried my eyes away from what they were doing with a lasso and a feather duster in the spaghetti vat!

Amelia chuckled and shook her head, "Those kids! Don't worry! In the room of mirrors, everyone assumes a different face and identity, so in that room, I might look like you and you might look like me, or even chief science officer Compton!"

There was no way that I was going into that one!

She directed me to the other side of the hall, where the panels were very BTSM. The label over that door read "Purgatorio." Next to the door was a box containing, headgear, collars, flogging tools, and some cock and ball devices that I just didn't want to think about!

She smiled brilliantly. "This is our detention room for naughty boys and girls! The devices are for a little mix and match game that we play!"

I declined a peak; I'd had my BTSM adventures for the week!

The final door depicted couples in various stages of what looked like cataclysmic orgasms. The ground around the entrance was scattered with scented rose petals. Its label read "Paradiso."

A crystal chest filled with all manner of sex toys stood to one side.

An easy smile played at the corners of Amelia's mouth, "I think that you two might like this one. There's a little game involved here too! All of the devices are color coded. You have to find the person wearing a logo resembling your device, and then give them a little bit of heaven with whatever you've got!"

She watched my face cloud with uneasiness and gave me a little pat!

"Remember that most of the characters in that room are part of the fantasy! They're there for your enjoyment! So, what happens in that room stays in that room!

I was more concerned with enjoying Eric in the Garden of Earthly Delights. When I thought of naked Eric alone on a beach with naked me, my twat just tingled!

I did my best to smile appreciatively, "If you don't mind, I'll head to the beach now!"

With a song in my heart and a tingle in my twat, I opened the door and entered the "Garden of Earthly Delights."

I watched my uniform transform into my birthday suit but that didn't bother me. This was a fantasy, right?

I was getting ready to groove to the steel drum, when I saw Eric, my lover. My face flushed seven shades of crimson, as I caught his eye and flipped him a double bird!.

Then, I did and about face and marched right back out the door! I'd caught Eric, very happily thrusting up against the bronzed and beautiful Felicia, the Cornucopia's activities coordinator, lounge manager, and bartender!

My nostrils actually dilated; the bitch was wearing my perfume!

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! From the look on Amelia's face, I must have look like a Fury myself. Amelia's mouth was a perfect O of surprise when I walked back out, grabbed a toy entitled "Nona's Six Steps to Heaven Rabbit Vibrator", pushed the doors of Paradiso open, and announced, "Time to find my partner!"

**Eric's POV **

Now before you start calling me a no good bastard, and I know that's what you're thinking, this is a holodeck! Felicia was a simulated character!

Although, I have to admit that, due to the wonders of hollodeck technology, she felt just the way a woman should!

And if I was thinking with my cock, well, I'll just blame Amelia's dessert and her aphrodisiac spiked Hurricanes! Is cheating with a holodeck fantasy character any different from just having a fantasy?

The technological ethics gurus say that it isn't, but my lover would beg to differ.

I had just walked onto the cool, sugar soft, sand of a lush tropical resort wearing nothing but a smile, when the delectable Felicia approached me likewise clad.

Her magnificent, honey golden breasts jiggled as she swayed towards me with a tray of drinks.

Her chocolate brown eyes smoldered, "Welcome to Hedonism 100 Resort ! Have a Hurricane."

What could I do ? When a beautiful naked woman, on a sultry tropical beach offers you a drink, it would just be rude to say no!

A steel band played tuneful reggae, and gorgeous naked women were snaking down a very long see-through slide that seemed to go straight through, a chic bar en route to a large pool near the beach. They shrieked and giggled gleefully as they plunged into the water.

A naked conga made up of gorgeous women and their lucky male companions was cavorting and twisting around the pool and out onto the beach. This stirred following looped around us and traveled off down the beach, leaving us alone at last, with the easy music of the steel drums drifting through the perfumed air.

Felicia sat down on the sand, handed me another Hurricane, and patted the spot next to her. By the time that I'd had my second Hurricane I was inclined to sit.

I felt a jolt where her warm skin touched me. She pushed me back gently and nestled against me. I could smell the musky. slightly sweet scent of her perfume as she nestled her head into the hollow between my shoulder and neck.

Then she moved on top of me, her soft curves molding into the contours of my body. She reached down between us and stroked my raging wood, her touch firm and persuasive.

It seemed a little too late to demure, and I was a lot befuddled by the booze and whatever was in it, but I _did_ make one lame effort as I reached up and cupped her breasts, "Um, there's someone I'm supposed to be meeting,"

Her breath was sweet and warm against my face.

She grazed her nipples against my chest, eased her heavenly, wet warmth onto my aching cock and began to rock.

"And that would be, who?"

For the life of me I couldn't remember, until Sookie walked in like some naked, Valkyrie goddess, glared at me, flipped me a double bird, and spun out of the door.

***************************************

Naughty Eric, very, _very_ naughty! He will pursue Sookie into Paradiso, of course, after acquiring his very own toy (the Cock Ring Cuties Bunny)! Who should he find Sookie with? (Preston Pardloe, Bill, Clancy, Filipe, Amelia???) What else should his punishment entail?


	9. Chapter 9

Where No Man Has Gone Before

Chapter 9

The Sookie Sandwich

**A/N: **_Have you missed your space lemons? I sure hope so, because this is the chapter where Sookie pays Eric back in spades…or in Bills, Amelias, Prestons, and Felipes, and even, ewww, in Clancys! The Random Phrase generator has gifted me with _**ambitious fit****. **_What could be more appropriate! LOL while I love the actor Peter O'Toole—I love his name even more. If you're not sure what an Arab Strap is, Google that sucker! Thanks to Txone, the Queen of HAWT, who provided her expert advice on logistics and calisthenics *bear hugs* _

_**WARNING: LEMON ALERT (Turn back now if you're allergic!)**_

_As always, the characters are CH's I only take them out to play in my not-quite AH, AU, and OOC world._

_****************************************_

**Sookie's POV:** With "Nona's Six Steps to Heaven Rabbit Vibrator" (my weapon of choice) clutched firmly in my hand, I pushed open the doors of Paradiso. What a heavenly sight met my eyes!

Men, beautiful naked, fucktastically hung men, lounged on huge beds, on trampolines, on clouds for god sake (that brand had wings), some even rested on top of a huge mango parfait. Yum, yum, yum! Fuck Eric! No, I was definitely _not _going to fuck Eric! I set out to find my party partner and wow, did I feel empowered. I was the only woman in a room full of gorgeous hunks; all of them calling out some version of "pick me beautiful!" None of them made any attempt to hide the fact that they were watching lil' ol' me. Mmmmm.

But fair was fair, and I was supposed to find the guy with the matching color coded symbol. Since all of us were buck naked, I had to do some research to discover just where the logo might be hidden. I smoldered up to the tall brunette god with the washboard stomach and I swallowed. He was very happy to see me and I was just overjoyed to make his friend's acquaintance as well.

His gaze dropped from, my eyes, to my shoulders, to my tits. "Hi, my name is O' Tool, Peter O'Tool!"

We eye fucked for a moment before I cleared my throat, "Well Peter, I'm hoping to find my party buddy."

My eyes raked every delicious inch of him, as I shook my purple pal.

"Where do I find you're, um, logo?

He laughed and turned around displaying his spectacular tight ass. There, on his upper right cheek, was a tiny, purple vibrator tattoo. Oh yippee! Time to party! I heard groans of dismay from the other guys and my ego soared. Not wanting to disappoint, I called out, "Any of you guys with a purple vibrator tat come on down!"

Peter the Tool's large hands explored the hollows of my back and slid down to cup and knead my ass. His breath was warm and moist as he brushed his lips against mine. The tip of his tongue traced my lips, and then slipped into my mouth, and we both began to happily explore. Then, we really started to get down to business.

His grip tightened. Peter began grinding against me and I returned the favor. He moaned into my mouth, "Oh Sookie!"

I cupped his balls gently and stroked the smooth skin of his big, hard cock, "Oh Peter! Oh Tool!" I moaned back.

He was about to hoist me onto the trampoline so that we could continue our heated dialogue, when a firm hand slid from the small of my back, up to my shoulder blades, while another hand started at my thigh and stroked up along my waist, to my tits. Preston Pardlow, the hottest pop singer in the Alpha quadrant, was offering a huge boner for my consideration. Even better, this Preston was an angel, wings and all! My other buddy was a buff version of Bill Compton who looked at me hopefully with hazel, puppy dog eyes.

Aw, who could say no to that? Peter the Tool seemed a little put out, so to be fair, I held up _Nona's Six Steps to Heaven _and asked, "Do you fellas have the pass code?"

In answer they about-faced and showed off their purple pal tats. Oh boy, more buddies for my play group!

The Preston angel smiled beatifically and crooned, "Now, all you have to do is pick a location."

The parfait sure looked tempting; it was my favorite desert.

The Preston angel nodded his head in the direction of the bank of puffy clouds to our left.

"We can all float if we go to the celestial sphere."

"Yes," Bill the Hunk added, "the properties in that portion of this simulation permit all participants to float, hover, or maintain incremental gradations of gravity based upon tractor beam and transporter technology!."

Even with the beefed up body, Bill still sounded like Bill! How he could say that and maintain his erection was beyond me. After Bill's announcement, my two other relay partners looked a bit droopy. I'd take care of that soon enough. My boobs had served as a big boy pacifier for Bill before. It was the best and only way that I could ever shut him up.

I looked at my buddies, and licked my lips, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Angel Preston lifted me up and flew me to the celestial sphere with Buff Bill and Peter O'Tool hot on his hot tail.

When we were hovering in the celestial sphere, we participated in a big, group hug. This pre game activity involved a lot of stroking, kissing, licking, and grinding. It was flesh against flesh, woman against man, man, and man! Then The Tool sort of tipped me back, and the fun really began.

The Tool was exploring my mouth while Buff Bill's hands moved slowly downward, skimming either side of my body, brushing my thighs and my mound. Their lips brushed my taut nipples, and then both The Tool and Buff Bill latched on and sucked. Angel Preston decided to go for the gold. Have you ever had a gorgeous guy with wings eat you out? No? Well get your ass to a hollodeck; it's a treat not to be missed! When you're floating and engaged in ménage a quatre, the possibilities become endless!

While Bill and Peter alternated between my boobs and delicious kisses, Preston was busying himself below. I had never been so well attended! We'd decided to take turns with _Nona's Purple Pal_, and it was Preston's turn.

His warm tongue circled my clit and sucked gently, while I rocked my hips up against him. His tongue slipped in and out of my molten core followed by his clever fingers. I started squirming, bucking and moaning in earnest as he slid deeper and pressed against my G spot. The other guys wanted a part of this action too. Faster than you can say "warp speed," three men's fingers were working me. Then Preston placed Nona Pal's against the tight ring of my other opening, and applied a little pressure while their finger worked in my core and on my clit.

My heart was hammering, sweat pooled between my boobs, my back was arching as my cunt throbbed and tingled. They worked me faster and faster. Preston slid into second base and took over a boob, while Buff Bill took over the pitcher's mound, He looked up at me and whispered "Cum for us Sookie," then sucked hard on my clit. I belted out my climax like a diva. It sounded something like "ah, Ah, AH, AHH, AHHH, AHHHH!!! Then, my pussy exploded like a mini Niagara. That was just round one.

**Eric's POV:**

If payback's a bitch, Sookie's middle name is officially "Payback." I know, even after my last attempt to explain my side of things, you still think I'm a no good bastard. OK! Be that way! Oh, I know you've heard the old cliché; men are from Klingon, women are from Andromeda. It's true.

We men compartmentalize our lives. Having sex with sim Felicia shouldn't matter for two reasons; first she's a sim—hence a fantasy figure. When I walk out of the holodeck, bye bye Felecia. Of course, the real Felecia still works on board, and she's gorgeous. Secondly, I don't love her! Whereas, I _love _Sookie. Well, I _lust _her almost to the point of love. It's very close. I fucked up. I'm sorry! Stop glaring at me and you'll see why you should forgive me.

After Sookie spun around and left, her beautiful blue eye blazing with righteous anger. I said my goodbyes to Felicia, and booked out the door. Now, when you leave a program on the hollodeck, your clothing should automatically reappear. By rights, if you're nude on the beach, it shouldn't be a problem. I bolted out of the door and bumped right into the cute Andorian twins, Iwannafuk and Igottafuk, who began to purr and rub up against me like a pair of Siamese cats.

In other circumstances, before Sookie, I would have greeted this situation with open arms and appropriate attention. But, I had a major _Oh Shit Moment_ to resolve. I attempted to gently push them away," Sorry ladies, I need to find a crew member. Have you seen Yeoman Stackhouse anywhere?" They ignored me completely and started running their hands over my naked ass. Wait! WTF? I was naked!

Well, I'd just have to deal with that little detail later. I stepped back. Clothed crew members were walking down the hallway en route to one of the four party rooms; I hoped that they just thought that I was part of the program. By glitch or intent, I was living out one of my worst anxieties, the "Oh God I'm naked in front of my coworkers nightmare." Why would anyone do such a thing to me? Well, I knew why, and I was pretty sure that I knew _who_ had made the alteration in the program.

I stepped back cupping my hands over my family jewels and spoke with authority "Northman here, uniform please." I got nothing, but leers and giggles from the Andorians. Being nude at a virtual orgy was nothing compared to the deep shit I was in with my lover.

"Ladies, seriously, do you know where Sookie is?"

The girls glanced at each other slyly, and sang in their high Andorian accent, "Sookie here, Sookie, there, Sookie, Sookie, everywhere," before drifting into the Garden of Earthly Delights.

I opened Door Number Two whose panels displayed humans in various stages of transformation. I was met with a crowd's worth of ecstatic moans and groans. I couldn't see any of the activity until I yelled "Sookie!"

As if a curtain had been drawn back, a huge crimson, brocaded bed appeared. There was Bill Compton mounted on top of my girl, happily banging away while her luscious melons jiggled in rhythm. Kanutu Amelia participated in the process by licking, stroking, and sucking choice bits of both parties. Sookie squirmed beneath him, panting out. "More, more, more!"

I wanted to puke. This is how Sookie must have felt. Except, I was pretty sure that every member of the party engaged in ménage a trios was real. No one was coherent, not even me. I felt like beating on my chest; maybe I _did_ beat on my chest. I know for sure that I yelled, "Get off of my woman, asshole!"

Without looking away from Sookie's tits, Bill gave me the finger and kept right on pumping toward his climax. Sookie turned toward me, brought a hand up to stifle a giggle, and morphed into Pam Effington, while Kanutu Amelia winked at me, threw her head back and let out a great peal of laughter.

It was time to visit Purgatorio. After all, Sookie was angry and she made one hell of a dominatrix. I opened the door and the view was truly purgatorial, at least for me! Six Sookies surrounded a blindfolded Clancy tickling various parts of him with feather dusters and applying the occasional slap, just to mix things up, I guess. Sookie number 6 was busy threading Clancy's pathetic bait and tackle through the iron rings and leather straps of a wicked looking Arab Strap. Given Clancy's sex appeal, and Sookie's attitude towards him, I was sure that every one of those Sookies was a sim.

Then, I heard a familiar voice, "I vhant to sook yawr blood!"

A feminine, southern voice answered, "No, no Mr. Big Sexy Romulan, a thousand times no!"

There was Sookie, in bondage cuffs, smiling seductively as fangy Flipapus Castratus leaned forward, put his hand on her thigh, and whispered, " Then I will _make_ _you_ ! "

Watching these jerks have sex with my girl, even if she was a sim or a morph, was twisting my guts. I was beginning to get the point of Amelia's addition to whatever punishment awaited me at the real Sookie's hands. Before anyone noticed me, I slipped out of the door and headed for Paradiso.

I acquired my toy, a crimson colored cock ring labeled, _Nona's Cutie Bunny_. The following verse was written on the box:

_This little con__**cock**__tion is bound to please._

_The bunny's ears tickle until she squeals "please!"_

_(And you'll last longer because of the squeeze!)_

I marched in, praying that Sookie had my matching item.

**Sookie's POV:**

Now that we'd warmed up, and played "Pass the Vibrator", we were all more than ready for round two! How do you take care of three guys without disappointing anyone? My Southern grandma always taught me to, "do whatever makes everyone feel the most comfortable," and I intended to exceed expectations. First, I had my Three Musketeers hover at mouth level. I then applied my talent for multitasking! I slid one luscious, thick cock in and out of my mouth while working the other two with my hands; Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Sookie Stackhouse , virtuoso flute player and cock conductor!

Did I make them whistle! Now that the prelude was over, it was time for the cock conductor to start the symphony! I straddled Preston the Angel, while Peter the Tool entered me from behind. It was a twofer! I urged them, as any conductor will, to maintain their rhythm! It was an ambitious fit, but I am a can-do kind of girl and we all snuggled together in my warm little hidey hole. Now we had the woodwinds, we had the strings, time to bring in the brass; did I say how much I LOVE sex without gravity?

I positioned Buff Bill just right for a trombone slide right down my throat. These boys could keep time and tempo. We added some vocals to our production as well, "MmmmAhhhhOhhhMmmmAhhhOhhh." Bill had just started trying some maneuvers of his own, and we were all soaring toward the grand finale, when Eric walked in. I do believe that the genius of my symphonic performance stopped him dead in this tracks, cock ring cutie bunny in hand.

**Eric's POV**

I watched the performance before my eyes with a morbid fascination. As they moaned, sucked, thrust and stroked in a pulsing knot, my humiliation, jealousy, fury, and red-hot lust rendered me immobile. Sookie's performance was pure, evil genius; she'd made her point with the force of a tidal wave. A very muscular Bill Compton, his cock firmly implanted in my girl's throat, circled Sookie like the sweep second hand on an antique watch. I couldn't decide whether to clap, puke, or commit sim murder.

Then with one last communal "Ahhh," the angel's wings unfurled. I have to say, _that_ particular maneuver impressed me. I'd like to try sex, with Sookie of course, with a pair of those fellas attached; wings were, obviously, one of her turn-ons.

I regained my ability to move just as they collapsed, still panting and trailing ticking fingers up and down Sookie. I'd had enough of them! I regained mobility and marched over. Sookie smiled wickedly and reclined on her side. Sexy, floating, naked Sookie took one look into my eyes and knew that she had me whipped! She took a deep breath, gave each of her team players one last fond look and announced, "End program."

As her party pals vanished, she slipped back to the rose strewn floor, looking sated and triumphant. She flashed a seductive smile that sent my pulse racing.

"Jealous much? " She purred.

"I like to kill them. But you already did, in a sim sense that is…" I was babbling. I had never babbled before in my life. What this woman did to me!

She looked at me innocently, "But why should you care? They were only sims…it wasn't _real_…just like Felicia…who, by the way, is going to be pissed as hell when she finds out that you were having sim sex with her."

Half the males on the hollo deck were apparently have sex with sim Sookies, but now was not the time to bring that issue to light.

I did the noble thing. Since we were both buck naked, the gesture might have lost a little of its romantic oomph, but my heart and my cock were in the right place. I dropped to my knees and begged, "Sookie, my lover, will you forgive me? Believe me, I understand why you were mad and you and Amelia paid me back in spades! Can I please be your party buddy now?"

I'm not very good at puppy dog eyes, but I did my best to copy that enlarged, liquid look.

A half smile crossed her face as she brushed her hand across her tawny puss, "If you want to be my party pal, you have to have the mate to my play toy."

Without a word I put her hand upon my hardened cock; she began to run her fingers deliciously up and down my length.

She sighed, and her eyes took on a sheen of purpose, "Oh yeah. This is definitely the part I've been looking for all night. I've been planning a kinky little make up scenario."

She tightened her hold, ever so slightly on the base of my cock and led me towards a huge bowl of mango parfait.

**********************************************

_**LOL Pay back's a bitch, but make up sex is paradise!**_

_**Reviews are my party pal (but don't tell that to my hubby!)**_

_**If you have a good pay back story pass it on! *hugs***_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'VE DECIDED TO RUN THE REST OF THIS FIC AS A SEPARATE STORY- THE WRATH OF QUINN- PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

**A lot of readers have asked me to update…so here's the kick off…sung by the luscious Yeoman Stackhouse (chorus sung Allegro Con Molto Forte)…to the next section of this spacey spoof entitled—**_**THE WRATH OF QUINN**_**—For those who aren't trekkers, go to YouTube and look for the prequel…no joke…**_**Space Seed**_**, (Khan…is right up there w TB's Eric for fucktastic hawtness!),,, then rent or watch the movie **_**The Wrath of Khan**_**. Gilbert and Sullivan have had so many parodies based upon their operettas that they've ceased to turn over in their graves. So, here goes, to kick off **_**The Wrath of Quinn**_**- FDM, Sun, thanks for giggling…y'all may be sorry you egged me on :-D**

* * *

**I Am The Very Model of a Modern Starship Concubine**

**(Sung to the tune off I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General from the Pirates of Penzance)**

I am the very model of a modern starship concubine

My tractor beam pulls in the guys because my jugs are so divine

The captain he can't get enough, for quim he's reveren-tial

His _oohs_ and _ahhs_ are frequent and onomatopoeiatical

His groupies mourn, for sex with me, he's verging on fanatical

Device or no he's ripe for undulations—he's piratical

In Ready Room or Shuttle Bay he never gets enough of me

We've done some things we never learned at the Starfleet Academy

_**We've done some things we never learned at the Starfleet Academy**_

_**We've done some things we never learned at the Starfleet Academy**_

Though Bill has popped my cherry and still thinks he had the best of me

I guarantee I've learned some moves that he would give a nut to see

For Nona gave me pleasure objects unique and fantastical

That make you writhe, and groan and scream in syntax unseman-tical

Whether my thong is off or on is quite inconsequen-tial

The boys don't care, my mini-skirt shows off my bare essen-tials

In short, in matters both tactile and oral I am so sublime

I am the very model of a modern starship concubine

_**In short in matters both tactile and oral she is so sublime**_

_**She is the very model of a modern starship concubine**_

I know all the distinctions of male alien anatomies

Where each package should be encased and what the scenic view will be

I know exact dimensions for each curved or straight or oblong tush

They cum to me because they know there'll be no beating round the bush

_**They cum to her because they know there'll be no beating round the bush**_

_**They cum to her because they know there'll be no beating round the bush**_

My sexy Captain Northman will encounter his old nemesis

His name is Quinn; he'll want to have a tour around my premises

And in the midst of love and war, is this onslaught unfightable

Or will he find his passes absolutely unrequitable?

If muscular hormonal Quinn can tempt me is still to be seen

(The Tiger's eyes just eat me up when I am on the viewing screen)

His… head… is filled with anguish, and he growls in a most lusty way

I haven't quite decided if I want to run a blocking play

_**She hasn't quite decided if she's going to run a blocking play**_

_**She hasn't quite decided if she's going to run a blocking play**_

I'm very well informed about the working of an info pod

My fingers know each interface and make the Captain moan "Oh God!"

I do my duties well and I've earned nothing but opprobrium

Because I am the Yeoman who is actively disrobing him

_**She does her duties well and she's earned nothing but opprobrium**_

_**Because she is the Yeoman who is actively disrobing him**_

From Gamma Quadrant A to Theta quadrant where I screwed my prof

I've never met a man who didn't want to peel my knickers off

Although with Starfleet protocols I always try to toe the line

I am the very model of a modern Starfleet concubine

_**Although with Starfleet protocols she always tries to toe the line**_

_**She is the very model of a modern Starfleet concubine**_

I have a great conception of each gentleman's testosterone

And never met a male I couldn't lure out of the Neutral Zone

I'm game to try the races that prefer to be androgynous

They too find satisfaction in my sizzling Zone Erogenous.

So as the Cornucopia prepares to meet the Wrath of Quinn

I don't think that the captain and the Tiger will be kissing kin

Still, on my ass-ets they'll agree-most heartily be of one mind

For I'm the very model of a modern starship concubine

_**Still, on her ass-ets they'll agree-most heartily—be of one mind **_

_**She is the very model of a modern starship concubine**_

_**Still, on her ass-ets they'll agree-most heartily—be of one mind**_

_**She is the very model of a modern starship concubine**_

_

* * *

_

_***snickers* *snorts* **_

_**Care to add a verse? **_

_**Stay tuned for THE WRATH OF QUINN**_


End file.
